


School Hard

by LexieCarver



Series: School Hard [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Crowley x reader, Dean x best friend reader</p><p>Word Count: 2, 674</p><p>A/N: Prompt: This was written for @one-shots-supernatural’s haitus writing challenge week 14, “This is ten times worse than that.” It was also written for @supernaturalpromptchallenge with the prompt, “homework.” I borrowed the title from one of my favorite Buffy episodes. This is a high school au btw. I created an OC character in here, Allie who is the reader's best friend. No warnings here; just a fun little read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Also on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/149913832681/school-hard)

 

You put the books into your locker except for the two-pound science textbook that you’d need for next period. Your best friend Allie ran over to you. Her locker was conveniently right next to yours.

 

“Such a cute top.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Where did you find it?”

 

“Don’t remember. It was a product of mommy and daughter time. We went to, like, a bunch of stores.”

 

“OK, that’s fine. Whatever.”

 

“So much for pleasantries. Rude much”

 

“Oh, please. Someone’s been studying for the SAT’s. Pleasantries? Not exactly a word juniors use.”

 

You glared back at Allie.

 

“I have to tell you the news.”

 

You nodded -- not like Allie needed any encouragement.

 

“We have a new student today. He transferred in from the public school two towns over and OMG is he hot! He even has an accent.”

 

“School just started. How do you know all this?”

 

“I have my ways.”

 

“I see. Well…what kind of accent does he have?”

 

“British?”

 

“There are British people in Kansas?”

 

“I don’t know. You were always the smart one. Sooo not the point anyway.  
He’s isn’t in any of our classes I think… if he is, I call dibs.”

 

“You can’t call dibs. I haven’t even seen him yet!”

 

“But OMG when you do-”

 

“Allie take it easy. We don’t know anything about him. He may have a girlfriend or something and if he really did get kicked out of school that isn’t exactly a good thing.”

 

“You are too goody two shoes for your own good.”

 

“I am not! Hey getting good grades is nothing to laugh at. Mom says I’ll get into a good place.”

 

“A good place? Like heaven?”

 

“Oh, you’re hilarious. No, like college.”

 

“Uh, that’s next year’s problem. Why are you thinking that far ahead? Who does that?”

 

You rolled your eyes at her.

 

“Here comes the Winchester. I have no idea what’s wrong with you. You have guys eating out of the palm of your hand and you do nothing? If I looked like you I’d--.” Allie stopped talking suddenly and cleared her throat as Dean walked to you both.

 

“Hi Dean.”

 

“Hey Y/N. Wow, you look really great in that top. It…uh… brings out your eyes.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

 

“Don’t hurt yourself giving me a compliment there.”

 

“That’s what they made bandaids for. Wow… Don’t say that just smile.”

 

“I can carry your books for you if you want.”

 

“I’m good but thanks.”

 

Allie is talking a mile a minute about the new boy but Dean’s attention is on your quiet reflective face and what you might be thinking. He’s hoping it’s not about the new student. Dean is happy to have you as a friend but would love more. Truthfully you’re the only female friend he has, every other “friend” he’s made in previous schools ended up in a janitor’s closet making out with him. I know -- how romantic.

 

Your mind is of course thinking not about boys and anything sexy but about passing the test in English in a week. You always told yourself that you hadn’t met the right boy yet and when you did you’d be interested in things like your classmates and less interested in English tests. Dean was nice but you didn’t feel that spark, your heart didn’t skip a beat when he walked in a room or any of that ultra sappy stuff Allie said happens when you really like a guy.

 

OMG my homework. Where’s my math homework. Oh no. Completely unknown to Allie but not missed by Dean you had a tiny freak-out and started rummaging in your bag for your homework only to remember math was sixth period. Why would you bring it now? You had two beyond heavy textbooks already in your book bag. You just had to remember to take your math book and homework out of your locker before fifth period. Dean tried to not burst out laughing. You in turn just glared at him.

 

After the freak-out, things went back to normal and normal for the three of you was surviving the classes before you.

 

You crinkled up your note and passed it to Dean: “OMG I did the reading and I’m dying.”

 

Dean wrote a note back to you: “At least you did the reading. I have no fucking clue who this Heathcliff character is. Is he a good guy?”

Your note: “ Dude, there’s a movie of Wuthering Heights. Seriously. You could just watch it.”

Dean’s note: “That’s cheating.”

Your note: “That’s hilarious coming from you.”

Dean’s note: “ Ha. Ha.”

Your note: “Watching the movie is better than failing the test. We could watch it together?”

Dean’s note: “ You’re on. I’ll bring the popcorn.”

 

The rest of the class went rather slowly and in every other class leading up to the creative writing class, Dean and you wrote notes to each other. Sometimes Allie joined in but mostly she was content to draw cartoon-like characters in her notebook. She was sure she was going to be an artist someday. You knew that Professor Castiel was very strict, hell they called him Casifer behind his back because of the whole mean and strict personality he had sometimes. Lucifer + Castiel= Casifer. You felt bad that he had that nickname. It must be hard to get 16 year olds to listen to you, especially with an airy-fairy subject like creative writing. You had to be strict to get them to follow directions. You knew the risk of talking to Dean in Castiel’s class but you liked talking to Dean. He was worth the risk. Dean made school in general more manageable and it’s not like you weren’t really listening to what was going on in class anyway.

 

Dean’s Note: Movies?

Your Note: Sure. Maybe something scary?

Dean’s Note: “ Perfect. I can protect you. Trust me I got skills in that department.

Your note: DEAN!

Dean’s note: Touchy. Touchy. Relax, beautiful. I could wrap you up in my arms…?

Your note: “Getting carried away again are we?”

 

Allie whispered quickly to the both of you, “Dean! Y/N! He’s looking around.”

 

Dean’s note: It was just an offer.

 

You both whisper at this point while looking down at your books. You shake your head subtly and look at the teacher to try to get Dean to stop talking. If Castiel is really looking around he’ll find you both out.

 

Dean whispers, “OK, so a scary movie. Like a ghost one?”

 

“Sure.” You whisper quickly hoping he gets the point.

 

“Friday work?” Dean pushes.

 

“Guys stop talking. Castiel is looking this way,” Allie says urgently in a hushed whisper.

 

“I’ll pick you up at 8.” Dean says with wiggled eyebrows.

 

“Dean, we have to stop talking.”

 

“Excuse me is this conversation more important than my lecture? Apparently it is. Would you like to inform the class what it was about?”

 

You all remain silent until Castiel’s features change and become harder. If looks could kill all three of you would be dead.

 

“Dean was asking Y/N something…he wouldn’t stop talking. She told him to stop. It’s Dean fault.”

 

“Thank you Allie for speaking up.”

 

You were beyond embarrassed and wished that you could slide into the floorboards. You hated being in trouble. Of course, you could have just stopped talking but you didn’t want Dean to get in trouble too. This way you were the last one talking. He would be gentler on you than Dean, right?”

 

“Last week you and Dean were sleeping in class. Apparently you both didn’t get enough sleep and were up studying?

 

“I was hunting but I wish I was with Y/N,” Dean thought.  
“Studying," you thought.

 

“Admirable but this isn’t naptime. I hear you three have been passing notes this whole week.”

 

“Week try the last two years, “ you thought.

 

“I have no idea what is so important that it can’t wait until study hall. Today you were talking in my class. Since this is the second infraction Y/N I’m going to have to give you a week of detention.”

 

“It was my fault and….”

 

“Noted, Mr. Winchester. I suggest you stop getting your friends in trouble.”

 

“A week? Last time it was only for one day. This is ten times worse than that. I told Dean to stop talking. It really wasn’t my fault.”

 

“A better option would be to ignore him or raise your hand. Now if it’s okay with the three of you, I’d like to continue with my class. And for the next four days I want you three not to sit next to each other. Let’s see how quiet the classroom is then.”

 

You slump down in your seat. Dean looks apologetic, trying to get your attention to mouth sorry, but you ignore him like Professor Castiel told you to, not wanting to get into any more trouble. Professor Castiel is watching you in particular. Allie is super nervous about the recent rift between you and Dean and wonders whether or not it will affect her. Her drawings are less cartoon people and more geometric shapes.

 

The bell chimes loudly but Castiel’s voice is surprisingly louder.

 

“Now wait a minute. I know you are all very anxious to leave but I have to give you all the homework for next class.”

 

Everyone groaned.

 

“Youth today. Thinking is not overrated. Now, for homework, please read pages 122-135, and 235-255 for tomorrow. At the end of the week I expect all the response papers on my desk at the beginning of class. I won’t accept any late papers.”

 

Everyone fell silent.

 

“OK, dismissed, go on. Y/N I’d like a word.”

 

“I am so sorry ….”

 

“Dean it’s OK. Allie warned us, mainly me, and I didn’t listen. It’s both of our faults. If he gave me this much detention imagine how bad it would be for you. So yeah, it sucks, but I’m happy you didn’t get in trouble, too. I’ll be fine. I will have to check with my mom if she’ll let me out since I have detention for the week. Let’s hope she will. Maybe we can watch a movie at my place? I don’t know but I’ll let you know.”

 

Dean was just glad you were still speaking to him and he smiled back at you. He was angry at himself because asking you out got you in trouble. This is why he liked hunting with John. Hunting is easy. Good guys, bad guys. You train and you get rid of the bad guys. Easy, organized, never messy, and never something to be guilty about. At least for a 16 year old boy.

 

Allie gave you a nervous smile as she left the room. Slowly but surely you walked over to Castiel’s desk casting your eyes on the floor.

 

“You’re a very smart girl but your friends are pulling you down. This should be a wake up call to you. Your friends are distracting you. The final is based on what I say in class and not on the book. Don’t fail it because of a cute boy in class.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

You march out of the room head down and walk to your doom … detention. The second you walked in the door, your saw the most beautiful boy you had ever seen. He had to be the transfer student Becky was talking about. And yeah, you had dibs. Holy shit, was he hot. Your heart was racing with anticipation. The only free seat was by him, next to him. He smelled like leather, tobacco, and sulphur. A weird male cologne to say the least but you liked it. He was different, edgier, darker, more male than the boys who chased after you. You felt that pull towards him. You averted your eyes and a slow blush came over your cheeks as you walked past the new kid. He eyed you the moment you walked in. He took in your quiet, nervous features and a slow smile crept over his face.

 

“Well, well, lookee here. Ms. Smarty Pants is gracing us with her presence.”

 

You suddenly felt braver than before. You felt a spark when you looked at him. Allie was right after all. But to have this pull to a bad boy? What would your mother say?

 

“The new kid already knows who the smarty pants is?”

 

“I’m good at making friends. In fact most of the school body already knows me but I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you.”

 

“I see. What are you in for?”

 

“What didn’t I do this week is a better question. Have you ever noticed that these classes can be quite boring?

 

“Yeah, that’s why I talk and exchange notes and that explains why I’m here.”

 

“Oh well, aren’t you the rebel.”

 

“If you knew what was in the notes maybe you’d think differently.”

 

“My, my, you get more interesting by the minute. As for me, well, I like to help my fellow classmates survive a rather boring class. I’m a man of the people and the people hate science. So I did the only sensible thing, I mooned the science teacher.”

 

“On the first day?”

 

“He was talking about the moon. I figured it would be ironic. No bloody sense of humor any more. What’s happened to adults nowadays? The whole business with my last school -- I mean it was an accident. Who hasn’t accidently blown up the science lab?”

 

“Uh, over here. I haven’t. What has science ever done to you?”

 

“Except for being hard to figure out and very boring… nothing really. Not a subject I’d use later in life. I’m much better at gaining popularity and controlling the masses.”

 

“You should run for class president.”

 

“Don’t think I won’t now, sweetheart. Now that’s a gorgeous smile. I put it there. My, my. Well, I’ll have to keep making you smile then. Name’s Crowley.”

 

“Y/N.”

 

“Suits you.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“So why is a smart, pretty girl talking in class? Do I smell a rooster in the hen house?”

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“Just a friend. Not like I have to tell you anything.”

 

“I’m single, too. Just saying. And I like you. You have spunk and smarts and you’re a looker.”

 

“And you’re a bad boy.”

 

“Oh sweetie, you have no idea. There’s supposed to be a proctor in here but there hardly ever is. It’s just us bad kids left to fend for ourselves. Don’t worry, I like you. And I may have just started today, but I have a large following, a fan base if you will.”

 

“Why would you want a fan base?”

 

“I’m cool incarnate. I like power, I like having people around. And trust me if you think blowing up a science lab is bad, oh honey, you don’t want to know what else I did. But I promise you I will never get you in trouble unlike the unnamed rooster. I own up to my shit. You don’t deserve to be in here. This might be on your record. Don’t let a guy ruin your record. Stick with me kid and I’ll take you to places you’ve never seen.”

 

“Like the Janitor’s closet? I’m not that easy. I don’t make out with boys willy nilly”

 

“How witty. No. You’re girlfriend material not janitor closet material. You’re the kind of girl a boy likes to go steady with, hold hands with, and all that romantic stuff. You’re worth the wait, doll, so what do you say, give Crowley a try?”

 

“I’m not doing so well in history.”

 

“Talk about a non-sequitur.”

 

“I’ll tell my mom you’re my history tutor and we can have some time to talk outside of school.”

 

“Aren’t you a clever one. You’re on. Oh and here’s my number. “

 

Crowley handed you a folded up paper. He winked at you before the proctor came into the classroom. Your heart was still racing. Who knew that detention would be the best thing that had ever happened to you?


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Crowley x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 2,654
> 
> Prompt: “I’m trying my best to be polite, here.”
> 
> A/N: As requested by @grace-for-sale and @killerofthesouth, here is the next part. I totally thought School Hard would be a oneshot but I came up with an intriguing storyline. There will be one more part after this one. I hope you guys like it. It’s a bit angsty and dark. There is smut at the end but both Crowley and the reader are 18 and seniors in high school when that happens. The reader is a virgin and Crowley is a standup guy ;) at least with sex. Not the best relationship, rather controlling and obsessive, but hey, it’s Crowley! This was also written for @one-shots-supernatural’s Hiatus Challenge Week 15 with the prompt, “I’m trying my best to be polite, here.”. This title is again taken from a Buffy episode.

[Also on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/150189915881/choices-school-hard-part-2)

 

Detention was the moment that changed everything. What happened since that time…well quite a lot to be honest. Things started small. Crowley sat next to you in class glaring triumphantly at Dean while Dean was forced to sit in the back. He couldn’t bear to see you with Crowley. He couldn’t bear to think that asking you on a date ruined a future with you. That seemed like a cruel twist of fate. On the rare occasions that Dean tried to pass notes to you or contact you, Crowley would intercept them and merely nod at one of his many subjects who would in turn get Dean in trouble. So after a while Dean stopped trying to talk to you.

 

Crowley would never let anything harm you or let you get into trouble. You were drawn in by that, thinking he was a protector. Dean was l flash and impetuousness, but Crowley was smooth and calculating with every move he made. The fact that he thought about the consequences before he did anything made you feel safer because you knew he took you into consideration always and about everything. He made sure to guard you every second, even in the bathroom and even in classes he did not have with you. His reach went very far. Many girls tried to put a wedge between you but his fondness for you grew into an obsession that claimed you both and drew you dangerously to him.

 

He went so far as to pick you up from your house and personally drive you to school. He even drove you home and got his minions to tutor you in any subjects you had trouble with. He understood and valued your success in school, something Dean never did. Crowley crushed anyone you didn’t like. All you had to do was tell him the name of your enemy and he got rid of them. Crowley didn’t even have to lay a finger on them; his lackeys get them in trouble and one by one everyone realized that you and Crowley were not to be trifled with. You went from outcast to the most popular girl in school practically overnight. Anyone who spoke out of turn against him or you he threw out of the school -- like he did the day before with Michael.

 

He gave you hardly any space but you saw no problem with it. You knew a boyfriend should be there for you and he was. He celebrated your birthday with vigor and only invited his closest allies. He took you to your favorite arcade, winning you the cutest stuffed animal bear imaginable. In time, your feelings grew with his constant attention.

 

You barely even noticed the looks Dean gave you both and you stopped missing the loss of Ali and mostly Dean. They were just a memory -- most of the time at least. This was your new life. You were the girlfriend of the class president. You had everything yet strangely Dean sometimes came into your mind. Crowley was no fool. He saw the glances you gave him sometimes in the lunchroom, the longing you had in class to speak with him and before the end of your junior year, you did speak with him. You ran out of Crowley’s arms and ran straight to Dean.

 

“Hey, Dean. Hi, Ali. Can I speak with him for a sec just us?”

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, Ali. I’ve wanted to talk to you but-.”

 

“You have a funny way of showing it. Are you enjoying your new social status?”

 

“Wow.”

 

“ I thought you were happy with Crowley. Now you remember us?”

 

“Rude much?”

 

“I’m trying my best to be polite, here.”

 

“That’s your best? Try harder, Ali.”

 

“Ali, she’s not the bad guy. No one is.” Dean said

 

Dean kissed Ali on the forehead and whispered for her to wait for him.

 

You grabbed Dean’s arm and Crowley’s body stiffened. His beautiful fragile little girl that he loved so much was touching his enemy. His soul darkened at that moment and he knew he would have to destroy your fondness for the Winchester once and for all.

 

“You’re with Ali now?”

 

“Yeah sorta…uh.. she was your best friend. She actually reminds me of you. You know?”

 

“What happened to us? I mean, yes, I’m with Crowley but why is that such a problem? Why can’t be friends?”

 

“Because I love you. I have ever since the beginning of high school and seeing you with that snake is like a dagger in my heart. I can’t be your friend. You know I was always just waiting for the right moment to tell you.”

 

“So it’s you or him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you tell me now when I’m with Crowley? Fair much? You were a chicken this whole time and now you man up? I honestly thought we were friends. I had no idea I cared about you like this, much less that you did. Don’t make me the bad guy. You didn’t fight for me. You just let him take me from you.”

 

“You saw me as a friend. You miss me, you remember the good times, but you don’t love me. You never did. You love him. I can’t watch you be with him. I will always be here for you though if you ever really need me.”

 

Dean saw the rage-full face of Crowley behind you as he took your hand and kissed it. Dean then nodded to you and grabbed Ali’s hand walking off to class. The second you turned around Crowley fought to change his face and smiled at you as he walked you to class though he didn’t go to his own. He was in the closet with a sentry outside. He was fuming. Dean was still trying to win you over with the “I’m still here if you need me” crap. No, Crowley was here! He was the one who was kissing you and holding your hand not Dean. Dean couldn’t have you. Crowley was dabbling in magic; he had been ever since his mother, Rowena first started abusing him. It gave him some power over the situation, some much needed control and now he used it on you. He bonded your soul to his temporarily. For the real deal, he’d need to go to a crossroads demon, but at least for the near future you were his and his alone.

 

Over the summer he kept sentries to watch Dean and report back to him on his whereabouts. In the moments when he was alone he gave Dean bad luck, and even went so far as to make a voodoo doll to harm him -- not so much that it would be obvious, just small little things. When Crowley was with you, he made every second about you. He wondered constantly about what kinds of things would make you happy, what you truly wanted. He loved to see you happy knowing that he was the reason. He gave you the world. With your mom’s permission, he even took you on small day trips. It was just you and he and the old car he called Baby. This was true heaven on earth and then school started and you were brought back to reality and back to missing Dean. Crowley felt you pull away little by little. He was more and more consumed with you and no matter what other girl wanted him, he only wanted you, only thought of you, only dreamed of you.

 

The prom was coming up and he knew you would ask Dean and that would be the final nail in the coffin. He would never recover from that and so he went to the crossroads.

 

“I want Y/N to love me so much it consumes her as much as she consumes me and for that I will give you anything.”

“Careful, child you have no idea what you’re saying. Come back when you’re 18 at least.”

“I had no idea demons had principles. I am 18 and so is Y/N! I will do ANYTHING! Now make me a damn deal. Oh, and I want to have three extra inch down there if you catch my drift.”

 

The demon smiled at him before she kissed him and handed him a potion, a spell and a promise to return two days after the Prom to take his soul. Crowley agreed knowing that to have you, he would pay any price. Crowley bided his time waiting for you to ask Dean, knowing that during Prom he would win you back.

 

“Dean, hey. I remember what you said. We haven’t really spoken and…I…I want to choose you. Wanna go to the Prom with me? I miss you and Crowley is scaring me a little sometimes with his intensity, his love is all-consuming and…”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Without a thought for Ali, the girl he was currently with, Dean said yes. He would always say yes to you but then in another cruel twist of fate, his father pulled him out of school. Dean begged his dad to let him stay long enough to go to Prom. Even their father’s oldest friend, Bobby sided with Dean. But John had made up his mind. He said that having any prolonged contact with a civilian would just be a danger to everyone and they had a job to do. And so again Dean missed his chance and you came running back into Crowley’s arms. He held you and kissed you passionately forgetting everything, forgiving your transgressions and happily going to Prom with you. Like a good date he stayed with you and danced to every song, took a bunch of pictures and made you happy to be with him. You both even won King and Queen of the Prom. Although you didn’t know it, Crowley rigged it to make you happy. When it was time to leave, you took his hand and trusted him when he led you into the lavish hotel suite. You always wondered where his money came from.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, dove?”

 

“Yes, my King. Gladly. I trust you and I love you more than life itself. I’m sorry about De-”

 

“Hush, pet. It’s OK. It’s all OK. We all have temptations. The important thing is that you’re here with me now.”

 

Crowley hugged you closing his eyes and relishing the little time he had with you before he’d be dragged to Hell. He thought about going back on the deal but he couldn’t. The deal would ensure that you’d be his. He caressed your cheeks and brought his mouth softly to yours. His kiss was gentle and hesitant until you kissed back with more fervor. Then he held you closer to him before he broke the kiss and looked deeply in your eyes. He slowly walked behind you, his finger lightly touching your skin as he slowly pulled the zipper down on your dress. His hands gliding over your body reverently as he slowly undid your bra. His hands wound around your body finding your breasts. He gently kneaded them in each of his hands. Your breath quickened and your head fell back onto his shoulder. He took his long fingers and delicately played with your nipples teasing them until they were both hard erect buds. You started moaning and he gently picked you up bridal style and placed you on the bed.

 

“Do you trust me, poppet?”

 

“With my life.”

 

“Then please drink this. I know my witchcraft scares you but this will heighten everything, my sweet girl.”

 

You drank it in a few gulps and looked up at him. Crowley reached down to kiss you before handcuffing your wrists to the bed. You looked up at him confused but he in turn looked down at you with such love that you were no longer apprehensive. He climbed on the bed and slowly slid your panties down your legs. His strong hands held your waist down as he his tongue crept lower and lower. Crowley licked your clit gently. You took a shuddering breath. His eyes never left yours as he continued to lick your clit this time with more urgency. He careful put a finger inside you winding it around carefully to make sure you were ready for his rather big size. You started to moan his name and your fingers went to his hair. He added another finger, his tongue never leaving your clit. He pressed down even harder onto your clit and in a manner of minutes you felt the most intense feeling of your life. You moaned his name over and over again as your head fell back against the pillows. The whole world seemed to stop. You seemed to float over your body as intense pleasure coursed through you. Crowley hovered over you, content to watch your face in such pleasure before the lust took him over. His eyes changed and you could see such hunger in them. He stroked his cock and looked down at you. You in turn nodded to him and after placing a condom on his cock, he slowly slid into you.

 

“Oh, Crowley.”

 

“You’re so tight love. Relax. You’re in good hands.”

 

Crowley distracted you with a kiss as he sheathed more of himself inside you.

 

“This might hurt a little honey. You’re a virgin as am I but lucky for you I know a bit about sex. I have to break the hymen. I’m told that’s not a very fun experience but I will make as good as I can. Hold on, sweetie.”

 

He took his time, slowly putting inch by inch of his cock inside you until he bottomed out. He closed his eyes enjoying the warm tight feeling of your walls surrounding his cock. He waited a few moments until he very slightly picked up the pace. He stroked your clit the entire time, making you come again. The pain that came from being a virgin was not as bad as you thought thanks to Crowley’s careful attention. He kissed you and held you while his thrusts were slow and gentle until he felt you pushing back into him and your moans got louder. He lined up his thrusts so they were hitting your sweet spot. You threw your head back for a moment before looking into Crowley’s eyes. He picked up the speed a little watching your face for any sign of discomfort. When he saw none he reached up to hold both your handcuffed hands into his as he thrusts got faster still. You held onto his hands tightly as you moaned his name.

 

“You are mine Y/N/ Mine and only mine. From now until forever.”

“Yes… yes from now until forever. I am yours.”

 

And with those words and the drink you drank before, the soul bond was formed. As Crowley was moving faster and faster inside you, you saw visions of him; his past, his thoughts, his feelings, and the way he loved you. He in turn saw the same of you. You were now official bonded, soul mates for all eternity. Crowley kept a fast pace that had you panting.

 

“Crowley god I love you. I fucking love you. Please. Please?”

 

“What does my Queen want.”

 

“I need to come. Make me come, please”

 

Crowley smiled and leaned forward holding the bedpost above your head for leverage, as his thrust got even faster and rougher. You were so close and he could feel it.

 

He slowly bent down and whispered, “Cum.”

 

And you screamed his name for all to hear. A moment later he shouted your name. He kissed you lovingly before he slid out of you and disposed of the condom. The spell and the sex made you both quite tired and you fell asleep in each other’s arms safe, content and bonded.

 

Part 3 is coming soon....


End file.
